Rest
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: After a long day, Canada tries to stay awake for Francis. Fluff.


**Title**: Rest  
**Rating**: PG-13**  
Wordcount**: 1500+/-**  
Pairing/Characters**: France/Canada**  
Warnings**: none**  
Summary**: After a long day, Canada tries to stay awake for Francis. Fluff.**  
A/N**: Because my sweetest Canada wanted a fluffy fic with these two and family reunions with my father's family make me write fic in my phone like it's my job (and otherwise inspire me so).

xxxxxxxx

Everyone is familiar with that annoying sensation of being half-asleep, dead to the world, but knowing you have to be up, and probably somewhere else. Canada was feeling exactly like that, and despite the fact that he was exhausted beyond words, he reached out one arm to try and find his alarm, idly thinking of how much time he probably missed trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Finally awake, mon amour?"

"Mmm?" Canada looked up, not even recognizing France at first.

Francis brought a hand to the Canadian's hair and ran his hand through it, very slowly. "I hope it was a good nap, cheri," he teased, affectionately.

Suddenly, his brain caught up with what should've been obvious: it wasn't morning, and he'd been napping in his couch, his head pillowed in Francis' lap. His face turned red and he made an attempt of getting up, but Francis stopped him, whispering a quiet "non, non, it's ok".

Still, silly as it was, he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"You were really utterly exhausted, Matthieu," he whispered, a bit reproachful, never stopping his hand's motions.

"I… Mmm… yeah… I'm sorry. How long was I…?" he turned around towards the TV, finding the movie they were watching about to finish. "Shit! I'm sorry, Francis! I can't believe I feel asleep for such a long time." Fuck, it really seemed as if he'd just been lying down for a couple of minutes, tops, not almost two hours. He did get up now, attempting to sit and apologize more, but once again, Francis pushed him down to his previous position.

"Francis! Seriously, aren't your legs tired? Besides-"

"Tsk, mon Dieu! Had I know this was going to happen, I wouldn't have come today…"

Matthew stopped moving, his expression freezing.

"You're just too kind, Matthieu," Francis smiled down at him, his hand hopelessly going back to Matthew's hair. "You should've come home to rest, and not think about me this much. Or, next time, you might have to think about not telling me that it's okay to come if you still haven't rested properly."

"I had no idea they were going to keep me there until so late in the afternoon on the last day before my week off." Canada closed his eyes, relieved because Francis was not mad and feeling silly for thinking Francis was going to get mad because of something they both understood. Meetings extending beyond the time they were supposed to end was something that happened way more often than meetings finishing timely, after all (still, a part of him whined, doing that for the last meeting _was_ cruel and he honestly didn't think they'd do it). "Besides…" he felt the earlier flush coming back to his face "I wanted to see you, too. I really thought I could stay up at least for a movie…"

Francis took one of Matthew's hands to his mouth, dropping a kiss on it. "Mmm… you make it really hard to tell you things like these when you're making me this happy, Matthieu…"

"H-happy?"

"You were making an effort for me, were you not? What kind of person would I be if I didn't appreciate it?" He kept dropping slow kisses on his hand, smiling, trying to soothe him with his actions.

"I-I guess…"

Smiling at his obvious shyness, Francis let the hand drop. He didn't want to start anything until his boyfriend had some sleep, after all. "But I must insist, Matthieu. You should get some rest. We should probably go to bed, even if it is a bit early…" He gazed at the clock… It was a bit after 8pm. "Unless you're hungry and want to eat something before? I could cook something quickly for you, if you wish…"

"No, no… I'm too tired to eat. Ah, if you want something to eat, though, I can wait until you eat something and then we can go to bed, if you want."

"I'm not hungry either, Matthieu." Francis smiled, and shook his head good-naturedly. "I think it'll take a good night of rest for my internal clock to adjust, which is why I think we should both go to bed."

"You're right…" his face clearly showing he didn't want to, the Canadian got up and started to walk towards the stairs. He groaned internally, disappointed he couldn't spend more than a few minutes (awake, that is) with Francis. It was bad enough he usually had to endure a couple of days of Alfred and Arthur looking at him alternatively like he was crazy, a victim, someone in need of rescue or all three of them when word got around that he was going to spend time with Francis, but he also had really missed him during the past stressful weeks.

Francis noticed with a bit of worry the slow, tired way in which Matthew walked. He thanked God that he wasn't as stubborn as his brother, who would surely try to stay up all night just to prove he wasn't tired, at least going by what he had understood of a drunken Arthur the last time they had seen each other.

Once in the room, he indulged himself in watching Matthew changing. Not only it was a sight he (obviously) enjoyed, but he found his sleepy expression (and occasional confusion of clothes) entirely adorable.

He quickly took off his clothes when Matthew turned around to look at him, and put on a simple pair of pajama pants. Sure, the weather there was cold, but he was too used to sleep in the nude, and as such, a couple of pants were the most he usually wore when he had to wear clothes at all. And of course, if he was in Canada, it was a given he'd be sleeping with Matthew, who for him was the best possible source of heat.

Crawling to the bed next to Canada, Francis hugged him tightly. "Sweet dreams, mon Matthieu."

"Yeah…" Canada yawned. "And I'm sorry about… everything today. Making you wait until I was out of the meeting and falling asleep and all."

"Nonsense," Francis replied. "I've made you wait plenty of times, myself, haven't I? Besides, I can safely assume you'll be mine for the next week, non?" he asked, his hand slowly going down Matthew's back.

"Ah. Y-Yes," Matthew buried himself in the embrace. "Unless, you know," he said a second later, his tone laced with a different kind of tiredness, and maybe a bit of resigned amusement (his brother's antics were kind of funny some time after they happened, and the 'protective big brother' attitude was tiring but… yeah, amusing) "my brother feels the need to save me from you or something…"

"You should not worry about that, Matthieu, let's just say I took care of that."

Canada felt much more awake after that. "Francis!" he moved to look at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry," he winked "let's just say Angleterre now knows if Amerique does something just because I'm here, I'll be more than happy to not let _them_ have one minute alone."

"Let me know if you suddenly decide to do that. I'll help." It would show his brother how much that sucked, he thought, sulking. Suddenly more tired, Matthew came back to hug Francis, resigned to maybe have to assure England again that France was not going to do anything (bad, or that he didn't like, though what he _did_ like were things that hopefully he'll _never_ have to tell Arthur) to him. Oh, well. He was too tired and too glad that he'd spend his free week with Francis to worry about that now.

"Gladly! I'll certainly would love to see more of that mischievous side of yours, cheri," he nuzzled Canada's hair (silky and gorgeous hair, just like his).

"Even if it makes my brother and Arthur get on your case more?" he asked, a bit amused and genuinely curious. "Obviously, they are going to blame you…"

"At this point, I hardly pay any attention to anything they accuse me off, mon coeur…"

Canada snorted.

"And it _is_ a sight to behold…"

"You're the only one who'd think…" he yawned "think that…"

"I _hope_ so, mon cheri" Francis added, a hint of humor in his voice. "But I'm sorry, you're too tired and I'm letting this conversation drag on…" He put a hand on the back of Canada's head, and they moved closer instinctively. "Let's try to sleep. You deserve it."

"Mmm…" Matthew sighed deeply, content. "Good night…" he murmured, easily drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: It's kind of funny, when I try to write Canada, I keep thinking about how in TVTropes people complain that he's either written as woobie moe blob or a sarcastic Jerk Sue. I think that site had scared me off of writing him. I hope I got a good middle point there. And I personally think Francis, being Francis, could be an excellent boyfriend.

Please review.


End file.
